A Dragon's Eyes
by He who walks alone
Summary: This will be an ExS story that takes place after chapter The Gift of Dragons.
1. Prelude

Author Note

This is a new idea for story I want to write. **Do not** get your hopes up. I may not write it but I would like to in my free time. I do not have a lot of free time so if I do write this story then it will not be updated frequently. If someone could write this for me, it would be greatly appreciated because I am not a good writer. This will be an ExS story. This takes place during book 2 at the end of chapter The Gift of Dragons.

Summary

Why would the dragons change Eragon into an elf? It would give the Dragon race a better change of survival if they turned Eragon into a dragon. This happens during the Agaetí Blödhren.

Author note

Yes, I know I have two Authors notes and that they are both longer than my summary. This is my first Fanfiction so I hope it turns out good. I want to write this but it would take a long time and I would like someone to write this for me. Leave suggestions and comments in the reviews also suggest a title for this story. I am a very bad writer and I would need help if I wanted to write this alone because all I have is ideas. I have very bad grammar and spelling.


	2. Chapter 1

Eragon awoke alone in his house in the tree house. His felt tired and his limbs felt like they had faced a hundred battles. He felt something else though he felt rejuvenated as if he slept a fortnight. He felt Saphira's mind reach into his own. She radiated her concern onto him. _How are you little one?_

_ I feel better than I have in a long time as if I have braved hundreds of battles but I still feel strong enough to go on._

Eragon got up and stretched amazed at how well he felt. Going to grab the small mirror that he shaved with he gasped as he looked into it. It took all of his self control to not drop the mirror. All of the changes that happened to the human riders seamed to happen overnight. His face was smooth and pale his jaw thinner and he almost seemed to glow with magic. His eyes were instantly drawn upwards. He gasped; his eyes were long narrow slits they glowed red. His eyes had become that of a dragon. _Saphira what happened after I fainted_

_ I do not know what caused this it was neither my nor Glaedr's work alone it was if it was the dragons ancient magic. _

Eragon nodded as he garbed himself in some of his finest clothes.

_Where are you going little one?_

I walk between the candle and the dark. I am going to look for Arya.

**Authors note:**

I know it is still short. I need someone to help me write this. I need someone who cannot only find grammar and spelling issues but to help me stick to the plot and spice up my ideas. As you can tell, I basically rewrote part of "In a Starry Glade" but I added my key details that needed to be added. I still need a title for this if any one has any suggestions. Please review and give me your ideas, I let anonymous reviewers review so please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to keep writing and I will try to update at least once a month. I would like some feedback on this, as it is my first Fanfiction. I am trying to make it longer but it is hard without help. I did find someone to help me beta. Did anyone else dislike the ending to inheritance cycle?  
>I don't own the inheritance cycle or else I would have made the ending to inheritance a lot better.<strong>

Eragon was surprised by his newfound abilities. It took him less than a few minutes to find Arya in a clearing in the forest. As she turned around, she gasped. "Eragon is that you?"

"Yes."

"What has happened to you, is it a result of what happened during the Blood-oath Celebration."

"Yes it would seem that it is."

She gasped as he walked into the light and she saw his eyes. "Eragon what has happened."

"I know not, but it was the dragons that caused this"

As they walked through the clearing Eragon gazed at Arya "How swift is thy sword and how beautiful are you Arya Svit-kona."

She stared into his new eyes for a long time before her response. "Eragon this relationship cannot be."

"Why not Arya surly you must feel something for me."

"Answer me this Eragon if you had to chose between killing Galbatorix and saving my life which would you chose."

Eragon hesitated even though he all ready knew his answer. "I would choose you."

"That is why. You need your mind in the war if we have any chance of killing the king. I bid you good night." She left Eragon alone in the clearing with his broken heart.

"How can one be so cruel?"

_Do not worry little one for we shall always have each other _Saphira said as she draped a wing over him. 

Eragon awoke the next morning and remembering the events of the last night, he cried. How could Arya be so cruel? He was not responsible for his words but he did mean them. He got dressed in one of the tunics that the elves gave him and got ready to go to Oromis's hut. He still would not help but stare at his new eyes. They were as red as a ruby and seamed to glow.

As he made his way onto the training field he was met by Orik.

"Are you here to practice?' Questioned Eragon

"Nay I did get some ax work in before you came but that was not my true intention, I came here to watch you train."

"You have seen me train before with Arya in Farthen Dur."

"Aye, but I wish to see what has happened since this," He said as he gestured at Eragon's elfish features and eyes.

As Vanir walked onto the field an astonished look crossed his face before he replaced it with his usual veil of indifference. "Are you ready Shadeslayer?"

"I'm ready"

"Then guard your blade"

As soon as Eragon guarded his blade, Vanir leapt at him. Eragon was surprised at the speed at which Vanir was moving, all of his attacks were easily blocked. Eragon thought that Vanir was still under the effects of the blood-oath celebration, and decided to take revenge on Vanir. He quickly ducked behind Vanir and attacked from behind. Vanir barely had time to block. Eragon knew something was wrong because Brom told him that even the weakest elf could easily over power any human. Vanir gasped as Eragon unleashed his attack. Then it suddenly dawned on Eragon not only had his appearance and senses changed he also had the strength of the elves. Eragon laughed, no longer would he be helpless to shades and other creatures of magic he had a chance of defeating Galbatorix. Eragon continued his attack with new vigor. Vanir blocked and parried as best as he could but Eragon landed a hit on his right shoulder. Vanir was quickly disarmed with his sword 10 feet to the left. Vanir did something that Eragon never expected, "How swift is your sword Shadeslayer," said Vanir as he showed Eragon the Elvish sign of respect. As Eragon sheathed his sword, he looked around and saw every one watching them.

"That was the best fights I have ever scene and I was there during the battle of Farthen Dur. " Said Orik as he walked up to Eragon, "Now we have a chance in this war."

"Aye, that we do it appears the dragons change more than meets the eye." Said Eragon as he walked off the field. He still had a long time before he had to meet with Oromis, he decided to go into the glade and meditate.

Eragon sat down and began to lower the barriers on his mind. He began to feel all of the creatures in the forest. He was able to hear everything and know everything about the living creatures in the forest. He began to slip away from himself and let his mind slip into the forest. As Eragon let his mind wander through the forest, he found a herd of deer. Eragon suddenly found himself running through the forest towards the herd of deer. The deer were in a small clearing in the forest. Eragon smelled the blood pumping through their veins and slowly crept through the forest towards the small herd. As he was about to pounce his mind snapped back and he saw what he was about to do. He ran back to his tree house avoiding every one. He almost killed a deer in the forest and he couldn't control himself. He felt dark like something was happening to him. As he got up he looked in his shaving mirror, he saw that his eyes glowed a brighter red than normal. "What is happening to me?"


End file.
